Professor, please
by NeverGirl
Summary: Namine had always loved her professor, now her dream are finally coming true...


Namine always sat in the very back corner, doodling on her pure white notebook. Shhe looked up at her handsome geometry teacher Roxas and began to write in bubbled letters, 'Roxas & Namine'. She stared down admirably at her work with just the faintest appearing over her pale white face.

"Um. Ms. Namine?"

She shot her head up in shock. "Y-Yes, professor Roxas?" she stuttered nervously.

"Care to share what you're drawing with the rest of the class?"

She immediately covered her notebook with her elbows. "No!" she practically begged as tears welled in her soft blue eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes and began walking towards her desk. The closer he got, the more Namine shook nervously. He reached under her elbows and pulled the notebook out for examination. He looked at it in silence so no one else could see. Namine covered her eyes in fear of what he might say. He let out a small chuckle. Namine poked one of her curious blue eyes out from her finger to see his amused expression. Everyone was staring at them, not knowing what their professor was looking at.

He closed the notebook and gave it back to Namine. "Please see me after class, Ms. Namine," he told her as he went back to the front of the class.

* * *

When the bell finally rang to leave, Namine stayed behind in her seat. She hadn't moved the entire session. Her features remained staring at the notebook in shock of what had just happened. Roxas sat at his desk in amusement. "So..."

Namine glanced up at him but didn't move her head. She dug her nails into the bottom of her chair.

"You have a little crush on me, do you?" he chuckled.

Namine felt more tears spill from her eyes out of pure embarrassment.

"Come to my desk, Namine," he told her.

She hesitantly stood and made her way through the empty classroom to Mr. Strife's desk. She stood opposite from his end. She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

Roxas just looked her up and down as he leaned back in his chair. She has a beautiful body. It realy stuck out in her school uniform. His features were so pure. Roxas would have to be an idiot if he said he never noticed these things. He had admired her from the front of the class for a long time, it was only now that he realized she felt the same way.

Namine felt his eyes boring into her. He was mad. "I'm really sorry, p-professor-"

"I'm not looking for an apology. I want a confession. Look at me, Namine," he ordered.

Namine did as she was told and stared into his amazing blue eyes she had always loved nervously. She tried not to break down. "W-What do you want me to confess, Professor?"

He continued to stare at her, he frowned with frustration as he felt his pants becoming tighter and tighter. Namine couldn't handle his glare and looked back down at the ground.

"Look at me!" he barked.

She did so but then looked away again. "I-I can't," she cried.

He stood from his desk and went around to where Namine was. He stood inches from her, they could feel each other's heat radiating between each other. He gently cupped his hand around her small chin to get her to look at him. His eyes were half lidded as he stared into her teary blue eyes. His bit his lip to keep from kissing her. He knew he had to keep control. "Do you love me, Namine?" he half smiled wickedly.

She spilt more tears upon his fingers as she answered with a soft barely audible "Yes."

He smiled as he put his lips to hers but wasn't quite kissing her. She gasped. He rubbed his lips against her trembling ones as he shushed her cries. "Shh, my pet..." he cooed.

Namine let out a small moan before she finally let her body take over and press her lips to his.

They both moaned into each other's mouths, feeling the heat grow stronger and stronger between them. She squeaked when Roxas grabbed her by her waist and sat her on his desk as they continued their make out session. His large hands ran down her curves with much anticipation. He pulled away from her lips and began kissing her neck.

"Aaah..." Namine moaned in ecstacy as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "P-Professor Roxas...uh..ahh."

"Shh, my pet, everything's alright," he cooed as he began to unbutton her top.

With that, Namine let her body relax and hold onto her lover tightly as he had his way with her. She thought she was in a dream. Her eyes shot back open though once he had his large hand under her white bra. "P-Professor…no..please..!" she begged as she continued to bury her head deeper and deeper into his neck.

He ignored her and continued to rub his finger over her rock hard nipples as Namine dug her small fingers into his spikey blonde hair. He kissed his way down her neck all the way to her chest. She pleaded for him to stop as she felt her underwear become wetter and wetter. His tongue twitched with eagerness once it reached her soft nipple and twisted the other one. He moaned from the taste of her skin.

Namine continued to pull his hair with satisfaction. What was she doing? This was her professor. This was wrong.

Namine's thoughts all washed away again when he felt his fingers glided over her dripped center. She let out a soft shriek and embraced him again as he began to peel the white underwear down her delicate legs. He unwrapped her slim arms from around his neck as he kissed her. His large finger went back down to her opening and let itself enter.

"Aaaah…R-Roxas! Roxas…uuuh…please stop…" she screamed into his shoulder.

He pulled back and stared at her red and wet face. "You have to be quiet," he whispered.

"I'm trying…but-"

"Talking back to your professor, Namine? Naughty, naughty…" he tsked with much amusement as his head began to descend lower and lower down her body. He got down on his knees and helped his pet wrap her trembling legs around his head. He began to lap eagerly at her garden, assuring his appetite that he would get all her juices to himself. Namine tried to stay quiet, but she couldn't hlp her cries anymore. Roxas raised his hand to her chest and gently pushed her back to lie on the desk while he continued to enjoy her honey. Namine was now spread out over the desk as her professor lapped at her insides.

"Oooooh…Roxas Roxas!" she pleaded as she arched her back and let her orgasm pour into his mouth. He didn't stop though. He continued to devour her flower with all his might, with namine pleading for the reaction to go away. He knew she was too sensitive to take anymore but he still showed her no mercy as her cries to stop only fueled his desire more.

"_Ah! Ah!_ _**AH**_! _Uh_! _Uuuuuh…!"_ Namine dug her nails into the wooden desk to relieve some of the tension Her body shook as she came again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She let out one final moan before she passed out.

Even after she was gone, her body still shook as more and more of her cum fountained over his desk.

* * *

WOW…shows what can happen when a dirty minded writer gets bored enough, lol! R&R please! I might do a second chapter!


End file.
